Dance, Dance
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: JennyGibbs. Jethro Gibbs does not dance but can Jen persuade him otherwise? [Jibbs] [Paris fluff] Please review! Xx


**Dance, Dance**

**Summary: Jenny/Gibbs. Jethro Gibbs does not dance but can Jen persuade him otherwise. Jibbs. Paris fluff.  
Please review!! Xx**

In their small, cramped attic Jennifer Shepard flopped back against the bed, her head hitting the soft mound of pillows as her eyes momentarily closed. A sense of relief washed over her as she realised that she and Jethro were now free; the undercover operation was over. Jethro Gibbs stood at the end of the bed and smiled down at Jenny. Her red hair was ruffled around her pretty face, which was flushed from heat of the Parisian summer's day. The temperature in the attic room was almost double that of the sun outside and this was really saying something.

"Are you glad it's over?" Gibbs asked, perching on the edge of the bed now; a bed that held so many memories for them as a couple.

Jenny opened her eyes and propped herself up on an elbow.

"To be honest, it's a relief but," She reached out for Gibbs' hand. "This operation has had its upsides." She smiled.

Gibbs lightly squeezed her hand in his. "Yes, it has." He agreed, his blue eyes penetrating deep into her's.

"I think we should do something tonight." Gibbs cocked an eyebrow and Jenny grinned in spite of herself. "To celebrate our last night in Paris."

Gibbs climbed onto the bed beside Jenny and she moved to rest her head on his chest, the thudding of his heart beneath her ear was incredibly soothing. She was being honest when she said that in a way she was relieved that the undercover operation that had brought them together was over but she wondered where it left her and Gibbs in terms of their future as a couple.

"What do you want to do tonight then?" He asked, reaching out and stroking a strand of her silky red hair with his fingers.

"I think we should go out somewhere and see the sights of Paris, properly this time." She said, placing her hand on Gibbs' stomach and looking up at him.

"Okay," Gibbs agreed, nodding slowly and drawing Jenny deeper into his embrace. He couldn't even start to imagine life without her once they were free from Paris.

* * *

A few hours later Jenny and Gibbs were sat opposite each other at a busy but atmospheric restaurant in the centre of Paris. Jenny adjusted the floaty black wrap she wore over her bare arms, her eyes never leaving Gibbs'. The other diners could almost feel the chemistry radiating from the couple. There had been constant flirtation and sexual tension between them from the outset when the Director had first introduced them but the consummation of their relationship had only added to their desire for each other. 

"In a way I shall miss Paris." Gibbs commented as he set his wine glass down on the table before him.

Jenny nodded in agreement. "We have a lot to be thankful to Paris for." She smiled.

"That we do." Gibbs said, smiling across at his dinner guest. "It's been one hell of a few weeks."

Jen swallowed a laugh. "Thanks Jethro, at least I think…"

Gibbs smiled too. "I wouldn't change a thing about them though." He told her honestly.

"Not even the almost getting shot at because I screwed up?" She asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Stop blaming yourself, Jen." He reached out for her hand. "You are a good agent and with time and practice you could probably be the Director of NCIS one day!"

Jenny pulled her hand away with a casual laugh. "Yeah, like _that_ would ever happen!"

* * *

"That was a really lovely meal, Jethro." Jenny said gratefully as they left the restaurant and she pulled her wrap tighter around her against the slight breeze in the air. "I just wish you'd let me pay sometimes." 

Gibbs rolled his eyes good-humouredly but said nothing.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked instead.

Jen's pretty face formed a frown as she thought about it. There was no denying that she wanted to go back to the attic and enjoy her last night in Paris with Jethro but it was inevitable that they would end up in bed together, she wanted to do something else first; something different.

"Let's go to a club." She suggested.

Gibbs tried not to groan. "Jen, do we have to?"

She nodded, the idea becoming more appealing by the moment.

"You'll enjoy it." She assured him but he still didn't look convinced. "And even if you don't, I'll make it up to you later." She grinned, leading him down the now familiar Parisian streets by the hand. Gibbs found it hard to argue with her.

* * *

Jenny led Gibbs to the popular, busy streets of Paris, teeming with the locals and holidaymakers who were also enjoyed the romantic nature of the capital city. 

"I'm not so sure about this, Jen." Gibbs said, as she all but dragged him towards a brightly lit club.

"You mean, you'll take down armed suspects on a daily basis but you won't dance with me?" She asked, smiling seductively up at her partner.

"I can't dance, Jen." He told her.

"Rubbish." She replied with contempt.

"Have you ever seen me at _any_ of the NCIS functions were dancing is involved?" He asked.

Jenny forced back a smile. "Jethro, I haven't seen you at _any_ of the NCIS functions at all."

Gibbs had to smile at that. "Fine, we can have a drink but I won't dance."

Jenny rolled her eyes, glad for Jethro's sake that he hadn't bet money on that.

* * *

Jenny and Gibbs sat at high table with bar stools and sipped brightly coloured cocktails, not entirely sure what was actually in either of them. Jen regarded Jethro across the table as she sipped at her bright pink cocktail. 

"So, are you going to dance with me or not?" She asked, her fingers toying with the stem of her glass.

"We've already had this conversation, Jen." Gibbs replied.

Jenny put her drink down and glanced around the room, catching the eye of a tall, good looking French man with dark floppy hair and chocolate coloured eyes.

"Well," She said, smiling at Gibbs. "I guess I'll just have to find someone else to dance with then." She started to slide down from the barstool.

Gibbs saw where she was looking and although he knew it was a ploy to make him jealous he couldn't help but feel a jolt of panic when he realised that Jen intended to dance with this young, attractive man.

"Wait! Jen!" He called, climbing down from the barstool and helping her to her feet.

She smiled as she let Gibbs lead her towards the other dancing couples and groups, shooting an apologetic look at the French man. Jenny reached up and wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck as his hands found her waist. They moved slowly to the music, lost in the rhythm of the song and their own feelings. To Gibbs it sounded clichéd but it felt as if only he and Jenny mattered and the rest of the world was insignificant. He lowered his head and nuzzled his face in Jenny's long red hair, which smelled faintly of cinnamon and some other spice.

* * *

"And I thought you said you couldn't dance." Jenny said teasingly as they arrived back at the attic room. 

Gibbs smiled. "I can't."

"Well, I still enjoyed tonight Jethro, thank you for making it so special." She said, turning away from him.

Gibbs caught her face in his hands and tilted her chin so that she had no choice but to look in his eyes.

"Jenny, you know this isn't the end of us, don't you?" He said softly. "Just because the undercover operation is finished it doesn't mean that our relationship has to be over too."

Jenny smiled, reaching up to kiss him softly, pulling him towards her. They tumbled onto the bed together, desperate to make their last night in Paris one to remember forever.


End file.
